Tracy Stewart
Tracy Stewart was a supporting character in Season 5 of Teen Wolf. She was the daughter of public defender Mr. Stewart and an unnamed woman. Tracy was also a senior at Beacon Hills High School. She was first introduced when she was having a counseling session with Natalie Martin in Parasomnia, where she admitted that she suffered from night terrors. After reading Gabriel Valack's book about the Dread Doctors, Tracy began to experience hallucinations of repressed memories she had of being transformed into a Chimera through their experiments. After snapping out of her hallucinations, the Dread Doctors killed Tracy by injecting her with an overdose of modified mercury, stating that her condition was terminal as a result of her body's rejection of the transformation. Not long after her body was taken to the Nemeton by Jordan Parrish, Tracy was resurrected by Theo Raeken using a green serum created by the Dread Doctors. Afterward, Tracy immediately joined Theo's Chimera Pack, and proved herself to be the only member who never once questioned her place in the pack or felt conflicted about the things that Theo wanted them to do, as she seemed genuinely happy to be working with him and enjoyed using her powers against others. Unfortunately for Tracy, her new-found confidence and powerful nature was short-lived, as she ultimately met her death a second and final time in the penultimate episode of Season 5B, when Theo killed her to steal her Chimera powers in hopes that her Kanima venom would allow him to kill the Beast of Gevaudan and steal its powers as well. Tracy was a member of the Chimera Pack and was a senior at Beacon Hills High School. Early Life Virtually nothing about Tracy's life prior to her introduction in the series is known. Her father worked as a lawyer (specifically a public defender) ( ), ( ), but since her mother was not seen or mentioned during her time on the series, it is possible that her parents were either divorced or her mother had died from unknown causes. Tracy seemed to be an average student at school, judging by Natalie Martin's comments about needing good recommendations to get into college ( ), and she had seemingly been suffering from night terrors for a long enough period of time that she was seeing a psychiatrist to help deal with them. ( ). At some point in her life, her father defended a felon on death row, which led her to learn the details of how lethal injection worked. She would later use this lesson in practice after her resurrection, when she used her Kanima venom in the exact same manner in order to kill the prison transport driver whose life she had failed to end during her bout of night terrors and hallucinations following her transformation into a Chimera. ( ), ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 5A= |-|Season 5B= |-|Season 6A= In Ghosted, Tracy was mentioned by Liam Dunbar and Hayden Romero; first when she examined a recently-freed Theo Raeken's claws and realized that Theo not only lost Josh's powers but Tracy's as well, and again by Liam when Liam insisted that Theo needed to feel some remorse for killing Josh and Tracy, to which Theo retorted that he simply "put them back the way he found them." In Heartless, Tracy was mentioned again by Scott McCall when he was trying to convince Liam as to why they couldn't trust Theo, reminding him that Theo manipulated Liam into trying to kill him before actually killing Scott himself when his first plan failed, and adding that Theo also killed Tracy, Josh, and his own sister in cold blood. Personality When she was first introduced, Tracy originally appeared to be a nice and sweet girl who was very shy and quiet and who suffered in silence from night terrors that required her to see the guidance counselor and a psychiatrist. However, after her resurrection, she became a different person, both due to the darkness inside of her as a result of being brought back to life and the fact that Theo actively encouraged her to relish in this darkness. This was evidenced by the fact that, after joining Theo's pack, Tracy killed several people of her own free will. It was Deucalion who pointed out that Tracy must have felt defenseless and weak prior to becoming a Chimera, and he then suggested that it was this defenselessness that made Tracy enjoy the power she gained as a Werewolf-Kanima hybrid and use it to hurt others. Physical Appearance Tracy is an attractive young woman with tanned, olive-toned skin, long brown hair, and almond-shaped brown eyes, as well as a tall, toned physique. Prior to her first death, she dressed in a feminine, girl-next-door style in jeans and cardigan sweaters. However, after she was resurrected, she put blonde highlights in her brown hair and began dressing in a more trendy fashion to reflect her new, confident personality. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Though Chimeras in general don't seem to have as many weaknesses as true supernaturals, Tracy was not shown to be fully invulnerable. For example, Tracy appeared to have a weakness to electricity, much like real Werewolves, which was evidenced on three separate occasions. On the first, Tracy and her packmate Josh Diaz, a Chimera with electromagnetokinesis, were fighting the True Alpha Scott McCall when Scott grabbed Tracy's clawed hand and shoved it into Josh's chest; Josh's electricity shocked and weakened Tracy while her Kanima venom paralyzed Josh, effectively defeating both in one shot. The second time, Tracy was knocked out with a high-voltage taser wand wielded by Natalie Martin at Eichen House, and the third time, Tracy was once again weakened by electrokinesis, this time by Theo Raeken, who had stolen Josh's powers and used them against Tracy to weaken her enough to kill her and steal her powers as well. Additionally, Tracy's Kanima venom was not effective against everyone, and since she relied on this venom in battle, this could be considered a weakness. For example, Tracy's venom didn't work when she fought against Lydia Martin (who, as a Banshee, was immune to most supernatural phenomena), nor did it work on Jordan Parrish (who, as a Hellhound, a being connected to Banshees, was also immune to the venom). When Theo used Tracy's venom against Sebastien Valet, otherwise known as the Beast of Gevaudan, it also proved ineffective, indicating that, had Tracy survived to battle the Beast in person, her venom would not have worked against him either. Though the venom worked on Malia Tate, she was able to heal remarkably quick and defeated Tracy in hand-to-hand combat. Etymology *'Tracy': Tracy is a unisex given name that was taken from a Norman French place name whose meaning was "domain belonging to Thracius." Thracius itself comes from an Ancient Roman name meaning "of Thracia," a region in southeast Europe that is now divided between Greece and Turkey. Though the name was originally given to men, it later became popular for woman after it was given to a female character in The Philadelphia Story (1940), Tracy Lord. Tracy is also sometimes used as a diminutive of the given name Theresa, which is believed to have Greek origins, derived from either the word θερος (theros), meaning "summer," θεριζω (therizo), meaning "to harvest," or the name of the Greek island of Therasia, west of Santorini. **Variants of the name Tracy in other languages include: Terese (Basque, Danish); Tereza (Bulgarian, Czech); Terezija, Tena (Croatian); Terezie (Czech); Teresa (Danish, Finnish, German); Theresa, Therese (Danish, German); Theresia (Dutch, German); Tess, Thera, Trees (Dutch); Thèrése (French); Terézia, Teca, Teréz (Hungarian); Teresinha (Portuguese); Teresita (Spanish); Tessan (Swedish). *'Stewart': Stewart is a variant of the Scottish occupational name and masculine given name Stuart, possibly of pre-7th century origin. It is derived from the Old English word stigeweard, with the prefix stige- meaning "hall" and the suffix -''weard'' meaning "guardian" or "warden;" together, the name Stewart means "household guardian," and it was given to a person who acted as a steward, an administrative official of an estate, particularly for royal households. Trivia *Since Kanimas are said to seek a master, it is possible that the reason why Tracy has been so loyal to Theo Raeken in the aftermath of her resurrection is because her gratitude toward Theo for bringing her back has caused her to see him as a master. *Tracy was the first person known to have read Gabriel Valack's book The Dread Doctors, which is what caused her terrifying hallucinations and flashbacks in Dreamcatchers. *In The Beast of Beacon Hills, Tracy helped Corinne into the McCall House so the assassin could kill Malia Tate, since Tracy was immune to the Mountain Ash used to ward the house. *In Apotheosis, it was revealed that, despite Tracy being part-Werewolf, she did not possess the power to absorb pain from other living beings like real Werewolves, Werecoyotes, and the rest of the other part-Werewolf Chimeras like Theo and Hayden Romero have. *Judging by the sketches on the walls of Tracy's bedroom, it is likely that Tracy was a skilled artist. *Tracy is quite similar to Erica Reyes, as both were shy and insecure before becoming much more confident due to their respective transformations. Gallery 5x02_parasomnia_Tracy_at_school.jpg Tracy_spits_up_black_liquid.png Tracy_and_the_doctors.jpg Tracy_in_her_room.jpg Tracy_stewart_werewolf.jpg Tracy_dead.jpg Tracy_roaring.png Tracy's_claws_and_fangs.png Tracy_killing.jpg Tracy_half_kanima.jpeg Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_16_Lie_Ability_Kanima_face,_fangs_and_eyes.jpg Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_16_Lie_Ability_Kanima_Tracy.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Characters Category:Chimeras Category:Chimera Pack Category:Werewolves Category:Kanimas Category:Antagonists Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Former Humans Category:Unnatural Creatures Category:Beacon Hills High School Students